


Just the way you are

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Singing, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: “Oh dear, are you feeling down Phil?” Dan decided to play along and asked him, “Should I sing to you? I think I should!”Dan decides to sing to Phil





	Just the way you are

Just the way you are

 

_One of the best things about the new apartment has to be the shower_ , Phil thought. Not only is the water pressure amazing but the shower itself is massive. _Plenty of room for two_ , he snickered to himself. He's stood in front of the mirror, getting ready to shave, his gaze roaming over his features. Dyed black hair that's due for a touch up and changeable eyes that people seem to find pretty. Pale white skin and a lanky body...nothing too exciting. It's taken him longer than he'd like to admit but he's finally comfortable with himself, no longer as affected by unkind comments about his looks. Lord knows Dan certainly doesn't seem to mind his appearance. Phil smiled at his reflection and reached for the shave cream.

   “What are you smiling about?” Dan leaned against the door frame and laughed when Phil jumped in surprise. He always got a kick out of catching Phil unaware, he never knew what might be going on inside that head of his. Dan kept the smile on his face but watched him with careful eyes. It used to be that catching Phil staring into the mirror usually meant that he had seen some shitty comment about his looks. Phil had been so happy lately and Dan wasn't about to see that change, not if he could help it.“Dan, you scared me!” Dan moved into the room, coming to stand behind Phil. He wrapped his arms around his love as they stared at each other in the mirror. “Sorry Philly, didn't mean to jump-scare you.” They were both smiling now, enjoying the way it felt it to be wrapped up in each other.

   Phil leaned back into Dan's hold and tipped his head back so that it laid on Dan's shoulder. “I was smiling because I was thinking about how lucky I am. You love me in spite of my looks” he laughed. Dan could see that Phil was joking and felt the muscles in his back loosen, unaware that he had tensed up out of concern. “Oh dear, are you feeling down Phil?” Dan decided to play along and asked him, “Should I sing to you? I think I should!”

“Oh god, please don't”

♪ _ **His eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining♪**_

“Dan, no”

_**♪His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying♪** _

“The neighbors Dan. They're gonna call...”

_**♪He’s so beautiful  
And I tell him every day♪** _

 “Dan, Bruno Mars is crying”

♪ ** _When you smile_  
** _**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**'Cause Phil, you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are♪**_

 

   Phil is breathless with laughter, hands covering his blushing cheeks. His lips are curved in his biggest smile, tongue poking between his teeth. Dan pulled him close once more for a quick cuddle before letting go and swatting him on the ass.“Hurry up and get dressed Phil” he said as he walked out of the room. “It's time to sort out dinner.” Phil hurried through his shaving and pulled on his t-shirt and pajama pants. He didn't feel like going out and was hoping to convince Dan to stay in for the night. After all, there were plenty of things they could do at home. Things like checking to see if there really was room for two in their shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Song lyrics=Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars


End file.
